The kids are out to play!
by Sora-channn
Summary: It's 1989 and Akihisa and the gang are in elementary school and ready to have fun! (It's really just a fun little story with a series of events)
1. chapter 1

AN: I don't own Baka and Test lmao

The kids are out to play!

Third person POV-

cue peaceful morning music*

The year was 1989, it was currently spring. Which means birds are singing, flowers are blooming, the sun is shining, not too hot, not too cold, and most importantly, a light brown haired boy that forgot to turn off his alarm clock, was sound asleep.

-BEEP BEEP-

Akihisa's POV

"Arghhh! What's that annoying sounnnnd? My alarm clock? It's 10 o'clock?! Which could only mean," I sat up in shock, "I'm late for school!!!!!" I didn't even bother changing my clothes. I just ran outside. Oh hey! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Akihisa Yoshi and I'm 8 years old! I attend Fumizuki Elementary School! My best friends are Himeji, Minami, Kouta aka mutsurini aka ninja pervert, Yuuji, and Hideyoshi! Ah~ Hideyoshi, Himeji, and Minami are so cute! I know Hideyoshi told us about 17,000 times already that he's a boy but we like to treat him like a girl as a joke! He's totally fine with it! "Have a fun day today!" My mom yelled while I was running to the door. "Thanks mom!" I shouted back. Oops I forgot to get something to eat! Guess I'll just ask my friends for some food! Wait huh? I'm running out side, but there's no bus for me to catch... weird. So I slow down. What's that? I see Minami and Hideyoshi sitting in front of Minami's house playing patty-cake. But I keep running past because... oh I don't know why anymore. "Hey Aki!" I heard Minami shout while I ran by. I don't have time for that I need to get to school! Next thing I know, Hideyoshi and Minami are running on both sides of me. "Akihisa, where are you running?" Hideyoshi asked. "To school of course I'm already late so I'm not slowing down." I replied. "Aki you idiot!" Minami slapped me on the back of my head. "Owww what was that for?!" I asked. "We don't have school today!" Hideyoshi said with a cute smile on his face. "Yeah! It's Saturday ya moron!" Minami also said with a cute smile on her face. "DANG IT!" I shouted to the sky.

Next thing I know we're sitting in front of Minami's house again. "So why are we waiting here?" I asked. "We're waiting here because Yuuji, Kouta, Himeji, Aiko, Minami, and I were thinking about going to the arcade!" Hideyoshi said innocently. Awwwwww he's so cute! "Wait so you guys were thinking about going without me!?" I said. "Oh I was the one that insisted you come along with us!" Hideyoshi said with a sweet smile on his face. Bless his little heart! "Hey losers!" "Hey guys!" I heard two voices call out. Oh it's Himeji and Aiko! "Hey guys! Where are Kouta and Yuuji?" Minami asked. "Oh I don't know. Being slow asses as usual!" Aiko said. Hideyoshi had a confused look on his face. "What does ass mean?" Hideyoshi said. So naive! "Nothing you need to know Hideyoshi!" Himeji said. Our little group is always the same! Himeji's not innocent but she's nice and caring, Minami has a cute little hot headed attitude, Kouta is as pervy as ever, Yuuji can die, Shouko can help me out with killing Yuuji, Yuuko is also hot-headed, Aiko is also pervy, Kubo is somewhat there, and Hideyoshi is so naive and cute but the calmest out of all of us! I'm so glad I found these people!

Yeah so this my first story on here! :) thanks for actually wanting to read this lol


	2. Chapter 2

AN: like I said, I don't own Baka and Test

The kids are out to play!

Aiko's POV

Himeji and I walked up to the rest of the group. We started talking for a while then I noticed that Yuuko wasn't there with Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi and Yuuko are inseparable, like it would take a lot of work to separate the both of them. "Hey Hideyoshi!" I called his name. "Y-yeah?" Hideyoshi asked with that timid voice of his. So cute~! "Where's Yuuko?" I asked. "Oh, she wanted to stay home, she said something about inviting Shouko over or something like that." Hideyoshi replied sweetly again. Sometimes I think he gives the feeling I've lost as a girl. He's just so cute! "OI! LOSERS!" "Hey guys." I heard two voices call out. It was Yuuji and Kouta! I've always had a crush on Kouta and I've been dead ass showing hints. "Hey Yuuji and Mutsurini!" Akihisa called out. "Hey Minami, Hideyoshi, did you bring the money so we can go to the arcade?" Yuuji asked. Both of their faces went pale. It was silent for a minute. "Ummm so like about that." Minami started. "Yeah heh!" Hideyoshi also spoke. Then they started running to their houses. Ah, typical. "How far is Hideyoshi's house again?" Himeji asked. "Not too close and not too far." Kouta answered. "So how long do you think he's gonna be?" Akihisa asked. "I really don't know." Yuuji said.

Hideyoshi's POV

Woops so you guessed it... I forgot to bring the money! So I'm currently running back to my house. It's not to far away! Yeah well let me introduce myself! My name is Hideyoshi Kinoshita, and I am the younger sibling of Yuuko Kinoshita! I'm currently 8 years old! When I grow up I'm thinking of taking drama classes! I'm also know as the timid one of the group. I get easily scared and I stutter sometimes and the rest of the group say I'm really naive. I don't even know what naive means! But it's okay I guess! I also get mistaken for a girl but I'm a boy, and I know the others are joking when they call me a girl! My sister calls me a cryer because whenever some bad or scary happens I always end up crying. I don't know why that is though. Akihisa says it's because I'm very timid, so oh well. I think I see my house! How much do I need? I could get 20 tokens for each person because 20 tokens cost 5 dollars. There's Aiko, Minami, Himeji, Akihisa, Kouta, Yuuji, and myself which is 7 people. 7 times 5 is 35. So I need 35 dollars in order to get 20 tokens for each person. This math stuff isn't so hard when you think about it! I'll just ask my mom for 35 dollars!

"Hey mom can I have 35 dollars?" I asked. "For the arcade?" She asked back. "Y-yeah!" I answered. Why do I have to be the one that stutters?! "Awwwww! Of course you can sweetie pie!" She squealed. Talk about embarrassing. She gave me the 35 dollars then I said bye and almost walked out the door. "Oh Hideyoshi have fun!" Yuuko yelled down the hallway. "Bye big sis!" I yelled back then walked out of the house.

Yuuji's POV

Hello! First things first, let me introduce myself! My name is Yuuji Sakamoto! Aka Shouko's "husband". Sometimes I wonder what's wrong with that girl. Anyways, I'm 8 about to be 9 years old! When I grow up, I'm gonna be in class A or B! I have faith in myself! There's not much about me though. I wonder how long it's gonna take Hideyoshi to get here! "Oh guys Hideyoshi's here!" Minami called out. Oh okay, he came sooner than we thought. "Well are you guys ready?" Hideyoshi asked getting us all pumped up. "YEAH!" We all shouted at the same time. That caused the neighbor next to us to look out their window and shush us so we said yeah under our breaths. Then we ran off laughing but I guess Hideyoshi didn't know he was supposed to run and ended up shouting "wait up for me!" At the back of the group! Yeah today's gonna be a fun day!


End file.
